


Across Each and Every Lifetime

by kaleidomusings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills from Tumblr for Bucky/Steve and other miscellaneous pairings.</p><p>1: Bucky/Steve - Literally bumping into each other<br/>2: Bucky/Steve - Outcast and loser high school AU<br/>3: Bucky/Steve - Fake relationship<br/>4: Bucky/Steve - Trapped in a dream<br/>5: Bucky/Steve - Tourist/knowledgeable local<br/>6: Loki/Steve - Canon divergence AU<br/>7: Loki/Steve - Rule 63!Cap</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Steve - Literally Bumping Into Each Other AU

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me an eternity to write my fics, which is why I'm so slow with updating. I've been trying to work on that, but once in a while I'll come up with a new idea before getting stuck on that and leaving it unfinished. So there are a whole bunch of unfinished pieces I'm hoping to one day get back to and properly finish. Please comment below to let me know what you think! Kudos are also very much welcome.
> 
> For Rachel.

Running into Steve Rogers was the highlight of Bucky’s day. Especially when he was always dressed in a tight running shirt and a pair of exercise pants that shouldn’t be legal.

The first time it happened was a complete accident. Bucky couldn’t sleep one morning, so he went on an early run and was nearly bulldozed down by a fiend with the most delicious face and ass he'd ever seen. Bucky had tripped over his own feet and landed painfully in the dirt, before finding himself staring into the bluest pair of eyes. He gaped like an idiot, because the guy turned back just to help him up, and was a goner ever since. 

After that, Bucky couldn't stop himself from going out every morning in the hopes of seeing him again. And every morning, he felt the weight of Sam’s stare as he left the house. But the joke was him, because he and Steve had gotten pretty close for some time now. To be honest, he was usually roped into running with him, but lately Steve had been inviting him over to his place afterward and made him breakfast. Bucky must have been a saint in a past life, because how else could he had been blessed like this? It didn’t even matter that Steve’s terrifying neighbor Natasha would sometimes corner Bucky after Steve sent him home with leftovers (because Steve cooked enough for an army) and threatened to make him disappear if he did anything to break Steve’s heart.

So while Bucky double checked the locks on his doors before going to sleep at night, he always meant it when he promised her that he wouldn’t. Steve was really important to him and he’d do anything to make sure that he didn’t hurt him. Even if the best way to do so was keeping his feelings a secret.

But one evening Bucky bumped into Steve at the grocery store and was so taken aback at seeing Steve dressed in a ratty old shirt and sweatpants, his hair sticking up in all directions and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he accidentally blurted out, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said and then turned red. “Wait, I mean-”

And Bucky was so relieved because _Steve loved him_ , all he could do was laugh. 


	2. Bucky/Steve - Outcast and Loser High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dream_tempo, who requested "Ooooooh! Stucky-- high school au. Bucky is an outcast because he's the brooding, poetry loving, quiet kid with a prosthetic. Steve is considered a loser for his reedy frame and staunch moral vanillaness. They don't like each other at first, but bond about being on the outside."

Bucky isn’t much of a good Samaritan.

He’s always been a loner. The quiet one. The guy unwilling to make friends with people who seem uninteresting, because he finds everyone boring and dull. But when he sees some skinny freshman loser getting his ass handed to him by two dickheads from the football team, he can’t just sit around and do nothing.

“Don’t you have better things to do than beat on the poor kid?” he asks them, because it seems rather pathetic to knock around someone who can’t even defend himself.

“Keep on walking, man,” one of the football minions snarls. But then he catches sight of Bucky and shoves at his buddy, who pales at the sight of Bucky’s arm, before making a hasty retreat like the cowards they are.

“Dicks,” Bucky mutters under his breath before turning his attention to their victim and trying to help him up. “You all right, kid?”

The kid shrugs him off, glaring at him despite the black eye already forming on his face and bleeding forehead. “I could have handled it,” he says, his voice angry.

It’s not like Bucky expected much in the way of gratitude, but it would be nice if the kid could be a little less hostile about it. “So I should have just let those idiots keep pounding your face in?” he asks sarcastically.

The kid wipes his face on his sleeve, smearing the blood around more than actually wiping it away. “I didn’t ask for you help.”

Bucky is almost tempted to hit this kid himself, which seems counterproductive after saving him. So he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away. “No,” he says over his shoulder, “You didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Bucky ends up saving him a couple more times before learning Steve's name and finding out that -not only are they the same age- they have a few classes together. Surprisingly enough, Steve doesn’t actually notice his shiny prosthetic arm until Bucky uses it to break Rumlow’s nose. After that, they start spending more and more time with each other, to the point one is never very far without the other. Bucky also shares his poetry and music with Steve, who shows Bucky some of the sketches and paintings he’s done, and then they fall in love. Whoops.


	3. Bucky/Steve - Fake Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For notallbees, who requested a Stucky fake relationship AU.

It all starts when a dumbass reporter makes the terrible mistake of asking Bucky what he thinks of same sex couples and their right to adopt.

He corners Bucky literally moments after the Avengers had just finished saving New York from the latest big bad and her legion of undead warriors. He’s tired, sore, and covered in zombie guts, so what little patience he has snaps at the smug look on this asshole’s face. It's like he can’t wait for Bucky to tear down people for being in love and wanting to raise a family. It makes Bucky think about the man he used to be before the war -believing himself invincible, still too young and stupid to know any better- and just discovering his feelings for Steve.

At first, the realization made Bucky so happy he thought he would burst with it. He felt like hollering from the rooftops. He wanted to sweep Steve right off his feet to show him just how much he loved and wanted to cherish him for the rest of their lives. But then the world came crashing down around him and he remembered that most people would hate them for it. He knew of those who lived in their neighborhood that had to deal with that: the cruel whispers that hounded their steps; the shouted insults; the bone-chilling threats. And Bucky knew he would never let anything like that happen to Steve, even if it meant never being with him. So he bottled up his feelings inside, determined to carry them to his grave.

Bucky thinks of his younger self, hiding how he really felt because he feared the consequences, and is angry because _the world should be better than this_. So he forces a grin and hooks his arm around Steve’s big shoulders, yanking him close to press his lips right against his ear.

"I think it’s great," he says, bright and cheerful, as the reporter gapes at them.

—

"And that's how the internet exploded," Clint declares, looking way more amused than he has any right to. 

Tony actually throws his head back and howls with laughter. Sam is a little more considerate and tries to hide his amusement, but has to bury his face against Natasha's shoulder when she says, "You'll look lovely in white, Steve."

"Haha. You're hilarious."

Thor grabs Steve and Bucky, hugging them both tightly. "I congratulate you both on your union," he says happily. "Should you come to Asgard, we will celebrate to your hearts' content."

"That's some honeymoon destination," Tony gasps between laughing and trying to breathe. Although he sounds kind of jealous about them being invited instead of him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then after teasing them some more, Tony offers to throw them a wedding. Right now, this very instant. Except Steve thinks Bucky is only pretending to be in a relationship with him to throw that reporter off. And whenever they're in front of the cameras and in public, Steve thinks it's all pretend and has no idea that Bucky is _head over heels in love with him_.


	4. Bucky/Steve - Trapped in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my trope bingo card, which called for "trapped in a dream".

"Not it," Tony said. 

When everyone turned to glare at him, he raised his hands defensively. 

"What? Do _you_ want to tell the crazy ex-Hydra super assassin that Rogers is trapped in his own head? Because I sure don't."

"Well, it is your fault," Natasha pointed out unhelpfully. 

"You were supposed to be covering him," Clint added. 

Tony shot Bruce a look. "Are you going to let them talk to me like this?"

Bruce didn't look up from his equipment, but he did push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, which was somehow more telling than if he had answered. "I think we should worry about Steve never waking up if we don't do something soon,” he said softly.

There was a sudden shatter of glass and they find Bucky standing in the doorway of Bruce's lab, his face terrifyingly blank. His hand was bleeding from the cup he crushed between his fingers, but he didn't seem to notice at all. He was staring at Steve, who had been laid out on Bruce's medical table when they returned and was as still as a corpse. "What the hell happened to Steve?"

Tony made a _you tell him_ gesture at Bruce, who sighed. "The Hydra base we found was a lot more heavily armed than we anticipated," he explained. "There was a machine they were working on, one that traps the target in his or her subconscious, where it breaks down memories and wipes them completely. Steve's mind is trying to fight it, but to keep his memories he's forced himself into a comatose state."

"Meaning he'll die if we don't do something," Bucky said, voicing everyone's worst fear. He moved closer to Steve's still body and reached out with his metal fingers, brushing Steve's hair back from his forehead. "I need a way in to his subconscious."

Bruce and Tony shared a look, but Sam interrupted. "Hey, wait a minute. If you get caught in there too-"

"I'm aware of the risks," Bucky said, his frustration evident in his voice. "But Steve doesn't have much time."

He looked at them and whatever Bruce saw in his eyes seemed to be enough to go through with his crazy plan. "All right," he said and began to gather his equipment. 

"I wish you luck, my friend," Thor said to Bucky, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bucky nodded back solemnly. 

"Oh my god." Tony's expression could only be described as aghast. "You're just as crazy as Rogers. You're practically made for each other."

"Yes," Bucky said, as if that was obvious and he dared anyone to disagree. "We are."


	5. Bucky/Steve - Tourist/Knowledgeable Local AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For notallbees, who requested a Bucky/Steve "tourist/knowledgeable local AU" that morphed into something else.

Natasha specifically ordered Steve not to call her unless he was bleeding to death or lying in a ditch before dragging Sam away, leaving Steve to fend for himself. So while he wasn't in a life threatening situation, he was very lost in a foreign country, and didn’t speak the language except for a few stunted sentences Natasha taught him. And he still wasn't sure if they were phrases that would get him in trouble with polite company or not. 

Steve stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to consider whether it was worth the risk of interrupting her alone time with Sam, when an amused voice asked in English, “Need some help?”

Steve turned to find a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes grinning at him. He smiled back, hesitant but mostly relieved. He had spent the last three hours riding the trains back and forth because he couldn’t figure out which stop he needed to take, but of course there was no way he was going to tell a complete stranger that. Instead, he told the man where he wanted to go and they somehow ended up boarding the train together. The man’s leg was warm as it pressed against his own, and Steve ducked his head in the futile hope his grin will go unnoticed. Maybe there was something good that came out of getting lost after all.

“I didn’t expect to meet someone from Brooklyn,” Steve said to his new traveling companion, once he managed to subdue his expression.

The man -who introduced himself as Bucky- looked at him. He seemed to have heard the question Steve hadn't asked, so he didn't feel quite so invasive when Bucky said, “Brooklyn born and raised, but I’ve been living here for a while now.”

Steve nodded and started to nervously drum his fingers on the armrest between them, wanting to ask more but unable to find the words. He startled when Bucky took his hand and twined their fingers together, like it was something they've done all their lives.

“How would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?” Bucky asked, trying to sound casual. But when Steve glanced over at him, his smile was a little nervous. Shy, but hopeful.

Looking down at their clasped hands, Steve responded by squeezing his fingers. “Sure. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they go to all the art museums and see the sights and then fall in love, because of course they do. They even kiss at a little cafe, and Steve is so happy about it that he’s about to text Natasha that he met someone, but they’re interrupted by this older man in a suit who calls Bucky, “Your highness” and “Prince James”. And when Steve stares at him in surprise, Bucky just kind of shrugs and says, “Yeah. I’m kind of the prince. Wanna make out some more?” 
> 
> It's all very Princess Diaries, with Bucky having lived in Brooklyn until he found out from his overbearing but awesome royal grandmother that he was a prince and heir to the throne.


	6. Loki/Steve - Canon divergence AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry.

Thor has always been the perfect son, so when he asks for Loki's help in returning to Midgard and reuniting with his mortal lover after Odin forbids him not to, Loki agrees out of the goodness of his heart. After all, he only wishes his brother to be happy. It has absolutely nothing to do with getting Thor in trouble with their father. Of course not. 

"I cannot wait for you to meet her, brother," Thor says yet again as they pass through one of the many secret doors Loki uses for traveling to other realms. "Jane Foster is so intelligent and beautiful and kind-…"

Loki has heard it all before and doesn't care to again, so he feigns curious bewilderment and interrupts with, "The same woman who struck you with a mechanical beast?" 

Thor dismisses the question with a wave of his hand, as if it is insubstantial. "That was an accident," he says, "And she apologized for it."

Loki resists the urge to make a face. He isn't surprised that a mortal -weak, soft, withering things that they are- loves Thor. Despite all his misgivings, he always tries to have everyone's best interests at heart, even when he makes a total mess of it. But what Loki can't understand is how Thor has fallen for someone so insignificant and beneath his station that he would sacrifice everything, even the kingship, to be with her. Surely, his brother is a fool, but a well-meaning fool who still believes that love can overcome any challenge.

Fortunately for him, Loki has enough sense for the both of them. He plans to reunite Thor with this Jane Foster and then deliberately sabotage their relationship, so it falls apart before it can even begin. Then Thor will see how foolish he is being and return with him to Asgard to grovel for forgiveness at their father's feet. 

The plan is so simple, he has no doubt it will work. 

He just never counts on Steve Rogers to bring it all to ruin.


	7. Loki/Steve - Rule 63!Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone stupid enough to believe women were weak clearly didn't know a single thing about them.

Anyone stupid enough to believe women were weak clearly didn't know a single thing about them. 

Having been surrounded by powerful women his entire life, Steve had a firsthand account of what they were capable of. He knew that women could give any man a run for his money, even if he so happened to be Captain America. But he also knew that women were people, and like all people had their different strengths and abilities. For some, that was emotionally. Sarah Rogers had been a perfect example of that, working herself to the bone to provide for her son as a widow and single mother.  Others were like Natasha and Peggy, who not only had to fight in a physical sense, but also had to battle constantly just to prove their worth to the men trying to put them down. Then there were the intellectual ones, like Jane Foster and Helen Cho, who -despite their accomplishments- faced constant ridicule from their male peers for expressing their theories and ideas. That took a lot of strength Steve could never hope to achieve. 

So when the latest villain was under the misguided conception that turning Captain America into a woman would somehow make him less of a threat, Steve owed it to them to prove him wrong. He launched his shield with everything he had and it made a satisfying clang as it knocked the villain off his feet. He tried to get back up, but stilled when the Avengers blocked him in.

"As hot as Cap is as a woman, good job for that by the way," Tony said, as inappropriate as ever. His face plate opened and he gave Steve an appreciative look until he glared at him, and then glanced back at the villain. "It'd be in your best interest to turn him back before our big green friend turns your face into a pancake."

The Hulk cracked his knuckles menacingly and the villain swallowed audibly. 

"Which will seem like nothing when I get through with you," Natasha said, in that deceptively calm way she had before she choked someone between her thighs. 

All the blood drained from the villain's face, because everyone knew that Natasha was ten times scarier than the Hulk. "N-now wait just a minute. I don't really-…"

Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a roll of thunder. "It would be wise not to vex us," Thor warned. 

"I don't know the spell to turn him back!" The villain's voice was shrill with desperation. "I thought I wouldn't need it, so I didn't learn it."

Steve frowned. "Where did you get this spell in the first place?"

"From an old Nordic book," he said, glancing around at them nervously. "It supposed to be the same spell Loki used to turn female in the myths."

"Wonderful," Clint muttered sarcastically. "Too bad we can't ask Loki how to reverse it, because he's _dead_."

Thor's expression turned stricken. The death of his brother was still a sore subject for him. Steve sympathized, maybe not for Loki himself after the chaos he was responsible for, but because Thor had explained some of the reasons why Loki turned out that way. It didn't justify anything, but Steve understood some of it. And, if nothing else, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

Sam wrenched the villain's arms behind his back and cuffs them together. "We'd better take this guy in for questioning."

"Way ahead of you," Tony said as his face plate closed and he grabbed the villain by his collar, shaking him a little, before taking to the sky. As he flew off with the shrieking villain in tow, Steve could have sworn he heard him say, "Not that I'm judging you, but couldn't you be like the rest of us and keep your fantasies to yourself?"

After a long moment, Clint put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I think you should keep your door locked tonight. Just to be safe."

Steve sighed, tugging at his uniform that now fit uncomfortably in a lot of new places. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad posting this fic without having Loki appear, but basically the fic would be about Steve dealing with sexism both from the media and some of his peers about whether he's a good enough superhero now that he's a woman. And then later when everyone finds out that Loki is not actually dead, Steve makes his disappointed face at him a lot until he finally reconciles with Thor. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my [tumblr](kaleidomusings.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd like to make requests or leave prompts.


End file.
